Hero Project
by PinkSpace
Summary: Determination. And a smile to stifle fear. She could do this. OC-insert. Reincarnation fic. All constructive critiques welcome!
1. Prologue

I had been a normal person, there hadn't been anything outstanding, or special about me. I graduated high school and went to college, got a normal job, and had a normal boyfriend, I enjoyed anime and drawing. my family was normal, they loved me and my sibling. That was it.

That was all.

So why was I here?

It had been confusing at first, I couldn't understand anything, it was terrifying, I was small and helpless and I could barely see! I couldn't even understand what was being said around me.

Over time it got better, slightly, but that was all dulled by a horrifying feeling of "WHAT IS THIS"

I was a baby, that much was obvious, I had also died, that I also remembered.

So had I been reincarnated? Into another life? The details of my life before were shattered, pieces broken and others locked away, but I had been an adult, a 24 year old adult.

But that didn't matter, I was terrified.

From inside my crib, I looked toward the door as a woman opened it. Humming to herself, she walked over, "are you awake, mei-chan~" she cooed at me.

I struggled to move in my swaddle, it was so uncomfortable. she seemed too notice, and reached down to unwrap me. My new mother was a kind woman, always attentive and bright. But I think she could tell there was something off about me, I rarely cried, and most of the time stared off at nothing. I think it scared her, just a little. Maybe she was thinking: "why couldn't I have had a normal child?"

I felt slightly guilty about it, but I couldn't find it in my self too care enough.

I longed for my other mother.

I stared up at her with wide eyes. A garbled mess of "arrBBlr!" My only response. She smiled gently down at me, reaching down to pick me up. "It's time to eat" she singsonged.

Ugh. I hated this, being treated like a child, by someone that was probably as young, or younger than me. But still, I opened my mouth obediently as she lowered the bottle, me latching onto it immediately.

Then something weird happened, very weird. The cap of the bottle came of, the entire thing spilling over me, I cried out, my mother jerking the bottle back, a startled look on her face. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Mei-chan!" I shifted, my clothes sticking uncomfortably to me, and tried too reign in my wobbly lips and watering eyes.

Then it was gone, I felt my clothes lift slightly, as the liquid was drawn from them, droplets forming right in front of my face, I stared blankly as it went back into the bottle, too stunned to make a sound.

What.

"Oh, you looked startled~" She whispered to me, gently as she set the bottle somewhere I couldn't see. "It's just my quirk, love!" What?

She made her way over to a chair, me still in her arms, and sat down.

Running her fingers through my hair, she continued. "It's a power that almost everyone has, and develops at a young age, you'll have one too, someday." It was weird, the way she talked to me, as if I was an adult. Maybe she was lonely, I hadn't seen anyone else around here, no father, friends, nothing.

None of those thoughts helped deal with the shock that seemed too suck the air out of me. Something far, far away shifted in my head, memories folding, shifting. And I remembered something, and the word _"Quirks"_ shot through my head like a storm, as memories came to me. Green hair. Power. _Quirkless_? Still going to do it though. Don't give up! All for one? One for- my deku doesn't mean- **All Might!**

Quirk, quirk, quirk, quirk- **Power**!

My tiny lungs burst into shrieks, tears raining down my face as agony ripped through my head.

Han **ds?** nom- oh no- Burned! burnedandboil **ing**! wate-

So _an_ gr- greenhairlong- you _perve_ -

 **Hero**. Saviours. People that saved the da-

 **"Mei-chan!"**

My flailing limbs came to a sudden, and jerky stop. I stared up at her, my eyes drilling into her frightened ones, I opened my mouth- "Hero" Her mouth opened in shock, eyes as wide as dinner plates as she gasped. "Your first word! I can't believ- oh, I wished it had been momma, but- this is okay. Hero? Do you want too be a hero, mei-chan?" She went back to the chair, uneasiness on her face, I was okay now, though. Was I? Yes. I was okay.

Maybe I had seen it wrong? But that wasn't any better, hallucinating was a very, very bad thing. No, it happened right in front of me, too me. My eyes saw, I couldn't deny it. What kind of sick joke was this?

Please, I don't want this to be real, I just want my home, my family! My attention was brought back to the world as my mother continued speaking.

"It won't be easy, mei-chan." She ran her fingers through my hair again, and my heart calmed slightly.

"You'll have to fight a lot, and get hurt a lot, you'll lose people and gain some, it won't be easy." What was she saying, I was only a baby. But as she stared down at me, I think she knew, she knew I understood. _'Oh no!'_ I thought, alarmed, what would happe-

"It's okay, mei-chan"

Her eyes were sad, and I felt guilt curl in me. I had deprived her of a normal child, someone she could teach about life, and help. And guide. ' _But maybe, she could still be that for me._ ' my eyes mirrored hers, tears beginning to spill over, she wiped them away. "I think it's time we fed you, yeah?"

"Hero" I garbled up at her, looking desperately into her eyes, hoping she would understand. Understand what, I had no idea.

I could do this. I smiled up at her, to trick the fear in me.

I could do this, I could be a hero.

I was very, very, determined.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hard Coral

*Edited 1/20/2018

I was 2 now, it had been hard to keep track of time at first, but I got it.

I got up and toddled over to my notepad and pencils and started to doodle.

It was terrible looking, honestly. I was so uncoordinated.I was thinking though, excitedly. What would my quirk be? It was hard to keep my inner fan girl down, I wanted it to be something flashy.

I know it didn't matter THAT much, kirishima had become strong with something as simple as hardening his body. But still, something cool like fire or lighting was what I wanted. That was seeming less likely though, quirks like that didn't actually seem that common, none of them did! Almost everyone had something completely unique, unless it had been passed to them hereditarily. It was amazing really, how did this power even work?

On another note, my memories of Before were slightly more intact, I could remember that this had been an anime, of all things. It had been completely confirmed, though, when I had seen someone punch a villain through a wall on TV. It was... frightening. Anxiety churned in my stomach.

If this was real, what about other shows? Naruto, Hunter X Hunter, Katekyo Hitman Reborn?

What about games?

If I got determined enough, would a sans sneeze somewhere?

I burst into giggles, clutching the pencil in my hand. That was a funny, and scary thought, considering all of those terrifying AUs.

3 years olds

I was attempting to exercise, attempting being the key word. I knew I was only three, but still, I wanted to start as soon as possible!

I wheezed as I attempted to do a third push-up, instead collapsing on my face. Momma giggled at me from her place on the sofa, hands rising to her mouth.

"Mei-chan, be careful. Don't strain yourself~"I turned my head and glanced up at her, puffing my cheeks out in irritation. "I need to get stronger! Be a hero, and protect people." That wasn't entirely it. being a defenseless bystander scared me, unable to protect myself.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position on the carpet, and stared down at my hands, balling them into tiny fists. My life before had been normal, nothing exceptional or outstanding, and as embarrasing as it sounded I wanted to be... special. It sounded so stupid, and I knew that at this point I'd probably freeze in front of real danger. But if I wanted to save lives, and stop tradegies, I couldn't freeze, I had to be unbreakable, not just physically, but mentally.

I WOULD do this, I could do this. But then I stopped, freezing as a terrifying thought came to mind: What if I was quirkless?I knew it was unlikely, momma had a quirk, and had told me only a very small percentage were quirkless. Almost everyone had something. But what if my quirk wasn't suited for fighting? I broke out into a cold sweat- what if it was something useless like being able to grow flowers in my eyes, or finger nails out of my cheeks what If I-

"Mei-chan, breath!" I snapped back to earth, my eyes snapping to momma's. I opened my mouth "I-" Momma cut me off. "Do you really want to get stronger, meikai?" I froze, her eyes settled on mine, a unsettling feeling twisted in my gut. I hesitated, took a breath in, and collected myself. "Yes I do, and I will." I felt determination swell in me, and looked right back at her.

My mother, Kikyo, was.. odd. Too put it lightly. she had named her daughter something like Meikai! Meaning hades, or realm of the dead, whichever. I'd call her.. eccentric. She knew I wasnt normal, that there was something very, very odd about me. no three year old should have been able to comprehend the things I could.

"I can train you, I'm a retired hero, y'know." What? I hadn't known that! "Really?!" I hopped up from my position on the floor, arms flailing excitedly. frankly, that was awesome. She hummed, leaning back on the sofa. "I wasn't well known, or popular, but I did my job, and I did it well. I retired when I had you."

There was.. a note of bitterness in her voice that made me freeze, my mouth pulling downward. "Oh?" I breathed, sitting back down, guilt pulled at me, along with annoyance. Did she blame me? maybe she shouldn't have gotten herse-

"I dont blame you, mei-chan, it was my mistake. not yours. besides, you turned out to be a blessing! an adorable, and dorky blessing~!"

Embarrassment flared through me, along with relief. She got up from her seat and sat with me on the floor. Her hands rose to my face, most likely to torture my cheeks, I swatted them away before she could, sticking my tongue out at her. "I'm not a baby, momma!" I whined at her. but, could she actually train me?

"Yes, I can." I flushed, I really needed to stop saying things out loud.

She continued. "Since you don't have your quirk yet, It'll mostly be physical conditioning, endurance, very baisc hand to hand. Are you up for it?" "YES!" I jumped up again, nearly hitting her in the face.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay, then let's get started." Right now? aweso- I barely dodged the hand that flew at my stomach, twisting and falling, the air flew out of me. "Always be prepared, meikai." I scrambled to my feet in shock, seriously? That was a cheap shot!

"Villains don't care about 'cheap shots' their only goal is to crush you." Kikyo rose to her feet, staring down at me. Again, those eyes of hers, dark teal, and terrifying when they wanted to be. Especially when I had drawn on the wall. That had been scary.

I opened my mouth, and said the only thing that came to mind- "Thank you, momma! I'll... be prepared next time." There was a note of uneasiness in me, but I squashed it as soon as it came.

We went to the backyard, Kikyo had taken a jug of water with her, probably for her quirk?

I hadn't seen her use it very often, but it was cool when she did. The backyard was fairly large, and fenced off. Momma stood across from me, looking particularly... something. Looking something.

"Dodging, mei-chan, is very important. as important as striking, so that's what I'm going to carve into you first." Carve? That sounded... intimidating. She narrowed her eyes, and I shifted into what could tentatively be called a ready position.

Water rose out of the ceramic jug, forming fist sized droplets in the air. "I won't actually hurt you, at first. but as we continue with training over time, it's going to get more intensive, understand?" A smile lit up her face mid sentence.

"Yes. Momma" I felt a fire swell in me, as I looked right back at her- It was promptly put out as a very fast ball of water knocked me down, I hit the ground hard, coughing up a lung. "You can do better than that!" She said, another ball of water came at me as I scrambled to my feet.

Needless to say, I was terrible. That was expected though, but it was still a little disheartening, this reality check was probably a good thing, I knew. It also brought a lot more respect for people that did this for a living.

4 years old

Ever since I had turned four, I hadn't been able to calm down, every day was either me mumbling to myself or getting so excited I jumped around like a spaz. I couldn't help it though, I was going to get my quirk soon! "Patience" I chanted lowly to my myself, trying not to rock back and forth in my spot. The preschool teacher turned to me, a kind smile on his face.

"What has you so excited, meikai?" He sat down next to me, and I answered him. "I'm just really excited for my quirk is all, I can't wait to get it!" My excitement had reached even higher levels, and I threw myself up and launched myself at him, he wrapped his arms around me, a warm laugh reverberating through him. Naoki Hitomi was a kind man, I though of him, tentatively, as a father figure. I didn't have one here, and while I tried to ignore it, it was a obvious hole in my life. I knew he was only being this kind and attentive because he was our teacher, but I still held onto the idea desperately.

I was across from momma, during a training session when it happened.

-I dodged to the right, narrowly missing a fist covered in water, it looked like a storm on her hand, moving in circles around it very, very fast, and it hurt. A lot.

I kept running, jumping over a knee level barrage of water bullets and landing in a crouch. 'Focus! Don't get distracted' but it was too late, three long twisting jets of water were on me, I raised my hand and felt a twist of pure Will inside me- A spindly... Thing came out, almost like multiple horns. Rock? Maybe. It stretched around me. I screamed, pulling my hand back. It cracked off but it didn't go away! "What?!" I yelled.

Wait, was this my quirk? "Finally!" I jumped- -and promptly hit my head on my invention, "Oooww!" I whined. "You're supposed to be on my side!" I huffed. "Mei-chan, are you alright?" Momma questioned from the other side. "Yeah, fine!" I stepped backwards, going around it. But what was 'it'? It looked almost like, horns? Like a deers maybe. Kikyo came around and stood next to me, a proud look on her face. "What is it?" I questioned her, a perplexed feeling in me. She hummed, stepping closer to it. Her eyes were sharp as she examined it. "Its coral, hard coral to be specific." My eyes widened, excitement lighting up in me. 'It might not be lighting or flames, but this is awesome!' I hopped up and down, excitement taking full control.

"Really? What's it's name, like, speficaly?!" She smirked, turning back to me, amusement in her eyes.

"Specifically. And it's called staghorn coral." I flushed, huffing and crossing my arms. She laughed and asked, "Can you do it again?" Narrowing her eyes.

"Lemme try!" Excitement ignited again, I sat down on the grass and concentrated, focusing on my hands, trying to find that Will inside me again, it was there, I could feel it, like grass and sharp glass. I felt it move in me- My nose itched, I opened my mouth and sneezed- "ACHOo! What THE-!" A large mass of brainy looking boulder shot out of my mouth, though I'm pretty sure it was WAY too big for that to be possible! "What?" I scooted away from it. Staring in astonishment, it really did look like some kind of round, green brain. It was unsettling. Momma walked over, excitement on her face. "That, mei-chan, is boulder brain coral."

I stared at it blankly. "What a fitting name." I said, the blandest smile possible lifting my cheeks.

I stared down at my hands, "Coral, huh?" I breathed.

I was promptly lifted by Kikyo in a bone crushing hug, she spun us around, squealing. "Ooooh! I'm so excited! You should be so excited! The possibilities! All the species of coral! KyAAAA~!" It was getting very hard to breath, and the world was moving way too fast. "Momma" I wheezed, "set me down, please! I need air!"

She heard me, and stopped and put me down, the world spun dangerously, and she steadied me with her hands. "Research! You need to do so much research, to understand all of the different kinds!" 'She's barely containing herself!' I thought. I would dodge as many life threatening hugs as I had too!

"One more time, mei-chan."

I sat down, and found it inside me again, but this time I grasped it, not letting it out of my control, it was difficult. I held up my hand by my face, looking down at my open palm. I Willed it to move in me again.

Something sprouted on my hand, it was small, and it reminded me of roses, kind of.

'Bigger' and twisted it inside me- it grew, and I moved it away from my face. Brief panic flashed through me as it got bigger. 'Stop!' It did, and at this point it was so heavy I couldn't keep my hand up, 'Break' it detached from my hand, and I looked at it in wonder. It was beautiful, grey in the multiples centers it had, and a vibrant green on the end of each one.

"Green vase coral!" Momma said, and made her way over to it, it was as tall as her waist!

She looked over at me, and I felt happiness run through me. "We have a lot of practice to do, mei-chan." I hopped up, throwing my fists into the air, "Yeah!"


End file.
